


哀悼上帝

by blindblue



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Loss of Faith, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindblue/pseuds/blindblue
Summary: 最后的伪神背弃了他。
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Kudos: 2





	1. 哀悼上帝

时间是条河流。在这条长河中，他可能是第一个哀悼上帝的人。在这一道水流中，他身边不是懵懂无知的大众、衣冠楚楚的禽兽，就是不信神的狂徒。莱昂纳多·达芬奇便是个中翘楚，光芒沿着他蜡制的翅膀展开。但这翅膀是要飞向未来的；只有他，吉罗拉莫·里亚瑞奥，被抛弃在时间的灰烬里，迷宫的阴影中，这第一个哀悼上帝的人。  
上帝死了。吉罗拉莫将永远在河中蹒跚。或者倒下去，随波逐流。  
每个温柔敞开的怀抱，他畏惧又渴望。每双引领他的手，他像雏鸟般跟随。神圣的天父啊，再度道成肉身，降临在我面前吧。没有祢的指引，我不过是在世游魂。没有执剑的手，这剑就太锋利了，不如沉于水中。  
他不曾爱过谁。他诅咒自己的爱。神即是爱，但达芬奇绝不是神。他诅咒自己，竟然爱上和自己如此相似的凡人，如此狂妄，如此执迷，如此虚伪，如此冷酷无情。如此茫然不知何处去。可是达芬奇，你明明也蒙着眼，怎能有勇气飞向天空？  
我们都会为此付出代价。我的代价更重，因为你只是不信神，而我在不知不觉中，目光已离不开这炽烈的伪神。  
“你要回罗马?”艺术家从一桌零件前转过身。铜人头随波摇晃，海风送来植物和泥土的气息。陆地近了。  
吉罗拉莫绽出一个苦笑。“没了教会，我什么都不是。我只能希冀教皇的仁慈。”  
他只是想不出哪里可去。没有信仰帮他熬过痛苦的白昼，没有泽塔为他留下温暖的床榻。告诉我，大师，我还能往何处去？用你天才的头脑，像你为他人所做的那样，为我指出一条道路吧。否则在茫茫黑夜里，我只能摸索回那个熟悉的坟墓。  
大师绕过来，脸上的关心仿佛是真的。“你明明知道那家伙毫无仁慈。”  
那又怎样呢。他爱的神已经死去了，爱他的人被他亲手杀死。“也许这就是我崇拜伪神的下场。”而吉罗拉莫对此毫不关心。  
达芬奇看着他，欲言又止。吉罗拉莫张开嘴，想向那双眼睛忏悔。他崇拜过教皇的权戒，他崇拜过可笑的铜人头。金色的东西总让他移不开眼，金色的阳光洒在达芬奇身上，显得那么圣洁。  
金色的神啊，拯救我吧。  
“看到陆地了！”  
水手悠长的叫喊把他们唤醒，年轻的神一个箭步蹿了出去。吉罗拉莫摇头一笑，拄着拐杖跟上。  
阳光把他吞噬，海风裹住皮革下的身体，掠过水面向大陆奔去。达芬奇的卷发在风中泛着金棕，吉罗拉莫倚上栏杆，背朝陆地。  
“与你结盟意外地和平。”他慢慢地说。  
达芬奇紧盯着前方，看不见吉罗拉莫的表情，那包裹在高贵外衣下的最后一丝挣扎。  
挺直的脊梁。漫不经心的动作。无声的哀求。  
带我走吧。即使你也双目失明。带着我，像你带着其他人一样，在沼泽中开辟出一条道路吧。彼时我将无所畏惧。  
艺术家看过来。天才如他，也难以读懂这个男人的表情，这一次也许永远都读不懂。这个表情将时而在他记忆的迷雾中闪现。为什么，既然你已经选择了自己的道路，为什么你的表情还是这样忧伤……而美丽？  
在这一刻，达芬奇读不懂。也没费心。无论何时，他都只选择自由。  
“我们确实一道捱过了这趟旅程。但再过一会儿，不论我们之间有过什么同盟，它都将终结。”  
那便是终结了。吉罗拉莫向大师点头致意，看着他回礼，看着他干脆地转过头去，盯着他心爱的大地。尘世的光芒在他眼中闪耀，他错过了吉罗拉莫最后的微笑。最后的伪神背弃了他，吉罗拉莫从此再无救赎。

2020.7.26


	2. Eden Eyes

看着他的时候，莱昂纳多会短暂地相信上帝，因为这个男人的创造完全是鬼斧神工。他纯粹而又复杂。雕像般的脸庞，每一缕须发都恰到好处，昂贵的黑色衣料包裹起漂亮的身体，永远昂首挺立，嘴角一丝嘲讽。还有那双眼睛——哦那双眼睛。清澈见底的浅绿，反射着太阳的阴影。躲在颤动的睫毛底下，像人畜无害的鹿。像个孩子。像乐园青翠的葡萄。像地狱火炼成的威尼斯玻璃。滚烫而澄澈。从幽深之底反射出太过明亮的光芒。这样的人怎么可能不是地府的使者，脚踏硫磺，唇带毒素，乐园的眼睛看透每个人的欲望。这样的人怎么可能不是持炎剑的天使，炽烈而冰冷，他的神圣摧毁每一个自惭形秽的我们。  
这样的人怎么可能不是一个人。  
“吉罗拉莫。”他叫他的名字，很多次。软弱而痛苦，他正是他的另一个灵魂。

2015.11.9


End file.
